


Nightmare

by smolsawyer024



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Hurt Maggie Sawyer, Kara and Maggie are friends, Maggie Sawyer Backstory, Maggie's exes, Parents Maggie Sawyer/Alex Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Sanvers angst, Traumatized Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsawyer024/pseuds/smolsawyer024
Summary: Maggie lives all of her traumas and pains again. Will she be able to get through it or will it all be too much?A look into Maggie's life before and after meeting Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning to Domestic Violence and Toxic/Abusive Relationship. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please ignore any potential mistakes.  
> Even through I'm not fluent I thought it would be a good challenge for myself to write so many words in a different language. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, friends!

Maggie Sawyer since childhood was always careful about everything she did. She thought again and again before doing anything, and when calculating the slightest remote possibility that something would go wrong she just didn't do it.  
In addition to being one of the few non-white and LGBT people in a city as conservative as Blue Springs, she was the daughter of one of the region's most respected police officers. She needed to follow her father's example and not make stupid mistakes, even though it was normal for any young person to commit mistakes once in a while.

While her friends (or colleagues, she really didn't consider anyone as a friend) were at parties drunk even though their age didn't allow it, she was at home watching some police documentary, studying or stalking Elisa on her social networks and wishing it was her in the place of that stupid boy that she appeared hugged in all the videos she posted.

Elisa. Elisa Wilkey was the first person who made Maggie's heart beat faster, the first person she really felt anything romantically. She was also the first to take Maggie out of her shell and encourage her to do things she never thought she would do. At thirteen the two of them were already smoking hidden in Elisa's room when her parents were not present, and occasionally kissed even when they were present upstairs.  
Maggie realized she loved the adrenaline mixed with fear. She loved the smell of smoke that invaded the entire room, the same smoke that would possibly alarm Elisa's parents and possibly make them discover their little secret.  
She also loved having Elisa's soft lips against hers whenever the urge was stronger. She pretended it was just a practice to kiss her future boyfriend without being embarrassed, but Maggie knew that it was a pure lie of a girl who didn't want to accept herself and just made excuses to continue considering herself straight even though she felt attracted to a girl.

Maggie in turn never had many internal problems with her own sexuality. At first, when she discovered that something strange was happening inside her, she was obviously reluctant and despaired of having conservative parents and family members. But as the months passed, she calmed down and came up with a plan. At eighteen she would probably leave for college and get away from her family for a long time so that she could live as she pleased. She just needed them not to find out by then.

However, at fourteen Maggie no longer felt like that scared girl who thought several times before doing something anymore, she was no longer so afraid to do what she wanted to do. Being so close to Elisa made her feel brave, and it was in that moment of courage that she decided to do something that she never imagined changing her life forever.

She decided that she would tell Elisa that she was completely and madly in love with her, and that her feelings went far beyond shared secrets and kisses that would soon be forgotten exchanged during the night. She wanted more.

She wanted Elisa completely, without any fear. She wanted her to be hers, her girlfriend officially. 

Maggie had spent weeks thinking about things she loved about Elisa and little by little she wrote on several small papers, making sure at all times that her handwriting was as beautiful as possible to please her eyes and that all the papers were the color she liked best.

And that was the biggest mistake of her life.

With a huge smile on her face, the two dimples much more prominent than usual, and a happiness she had never felt before, she deposited her papers with a bouquet of flowers, which had cost almost all her small savings, in Elisa's locker and just waited anxiously to see what her reaction would be.

However, seeing the girl taking all the pieces of paper and throwing them into the trash as if they were nothing made her heart break into a thousand pieces. Those little papers were her feelings expressed in a way she had never imagined to do. 

She could see perfectly the moment when Elisa looked in her direction as if disgusted. The girl she was in love with was disgusted by her.

Her smile had gradually closed, and her eyes, once bright with the happiness she felt, have now been replaced by the brightness of tears that threatened to flow.

She kept asking herself what she had done wrong, until in a last impulse of courage she decided that she would talk to Elisa and question her why.  
However, she preferred to leave that conversation for the next day, after all she was not so sure if she wanted to hear what the girl would say.

Little did she imagine that the next day would never come.

When she got home, her mother asked her why she was looking so sad and tearful. She received one of the most comforting hugs she has ever received in her life and allowed herself to cry like a baby in her mother's arms, refusing to tell her what had happened and making silly excuses.

She slept contently embraced next to the person she loved the most in the world, and when she woke she got up rubbing her eyes, trying to get past the sleepy state she was still in. 

— Mama, donde estás? — Maggie asked, again rubbing her swollen eyes from all the crying and sitting on the couch to scan the room. It was rare for her mother not to wait for her to wake up before getting up when they slept together. She said she liked to watch “su niña” sleep so peacefully and see how beautiful she was getting.

— Aqui, Margarita. — Her mother said from the kitchen, in a tone that was not her typical. She sounded strained, like she was in pain.

This time Maggie's heart skipped in an unpleasant way. Who called her Margarita was her father, her mother usually called her by affectionate nicknames. Something inside her screamed that something very strange was happening, but she decided to ignore her intuition and head towards the kitchen where she finally heard her parents' almost silent discussion.

— You can't do that to her, Oscar! She is a child! — Her mother whispered-shouted, placing her finger against Oscar's chest in an act of defiance. She always had been worryingly submissive to her husband, and hearing the tone she spoke probably meant that he wanted to do something absurd. 

Worse still, it didn't take much for her to realize that they were talking about her. — It's just a phase, she'll get over it soon. And it was at that moment that Maggie's heart felt like it was going to explode and come out of her own throat.

— To smoke cigarettes hidden from us she is not a child. To say she likes a girl out there as if it were normal she is also not a child! So why the fuck should I continue treating her like one? — Oscar shouted, getting close enough to his wife to alarm Maggie and get ready to act if he touched her. They both knew about her and Elisa, but her biggest concern at the moment was her mother's well-being. — I want this freak out of my house. — His tone became cold again, low.

Maggie felt chills run through her. She did not want to believe that Elisa had told her parents, she could not believe that she had been kicked out of the closet by the person she trusted most in recent years. She didn't want to believe that Elisa was responsible for her potentially losing her home and family, she just didn't want to believe it.

As she thought, the previously suppressed tears finally started to trickle down her face as she prepared to face her destiny. And the situation would probably not be good.

Slowly she came out from behind the wall where she was "hidden" listening to the conversation and cleared her throat to get their attention trying to look as clueless as possible. She didn't want her mother to continue debating with him and ending up in a bad situation. She knew how bad he could act when angry, and she didn’t want her mom to be a victim of his behavior because of her. 

— Go take your clothes in your room and leave my house, you have five minutes. — Oscar simply said, looking almost disinterested while putting the countdown on his watch. Now she was crying like never before, sobbing and wondering where she would stay now that he had probably already told all the family about his daughter being a freak.

— But papi, please. I-I have nowhere to stay, I…. What did I do? — Her voice became hoarse as she sobbed, walking towards her father slowly and trying to hug him as she did when she was a little child.  
She remembered it clearly when she started doing this, at the age of five. Every time Oscar got upset with her she would hug him tight until she got a smile and made him forget why he got angry in the first place.

However, that situation would not be solved with just a simple hug, as much as she wished it would with all of her being. 

— You shame me. — He said coldly, not even hesitating before pushing the girl with all his strength.

Obviously Maggie went to the ground with such force applied to her. After all, she was extremely small and he was much bigger and stronger.

— But I’m still me. I'm still a normal person, I ... — Her sentence was again cut short by painful sobs. Her head hurt like never before as she thought about what she would do. By this point her entire family would have been instructed not to accept her at their home, as they were all extremely conservative and probably would believe she was being sent by the devil to mess with their kid’s minds and turn them gay. She didn't know where to go. Her whole life was probably over all because of a stupid letter.

— Four minutes. — He answered simple, not caring about the state of physical and mental pain his daughter was in. For him it meant nothing more than a great disappointment.

And when she thought her mother would say something, she did nothing. She just turned around so as not to see what her husband was doing and walked around the house as if nothing had happened.  
The physical pain was nothing compared to the pain of having her parents act so indifferent for something she couldn't control.

— Three minutes, Margarita. — He pointed to the clock and went towards the living room, sitting on the sofa and looking at his watch intently as if he couldn’t wait for her time there to end.

And so she decided that if she were to be kicked out of the house, it would be with nothing.  
She would go out only with the clothes she wore and conquer everything she had ever dreamed of, on her own merit. Without depending on a single object on them.

— I don’t need anything, thank you. I just want you to know  
that regardless of anything I love you. — Maggie smiled as tears streamed down her face, unable to face her father's disapproving gaze again, she just turned the handle to her uncertain start.  
However, she was interrupted by Oscar's strong voice.  
— Don't call me dad or papi, or anything anymore. Just don’t call me. I’m not your parent. — He made a point of looking straight into her eyes to say that, and then turned back to the TV as if nothing had happened.

As if he hadn't just broken the heart of a fourteen years old, his own fourteen years old. 

As if he hadn't shown her the pain of rejection.  
She just nodded and turned around again, trying to control her crying just to give the impression that she was being strong.

In fact, she had no idea what to do.  
All of her body ached from the impact on the floor, and her mind did not seem to function properly. If only she hadn't been stubborn and revealed her feelings to Elisa, if only she had talked to her before saying anything.

And as she walked aimlessly down the street, only one thought passed through her mind;  
What do I do?

After a painful period jumping from alley to alley and borrowing small rooms, at seventeen she finally started living with her first girlfriend. The woman was older than her, she had twenty-three, and was kind enough to get her a job and let Maggie stay on her apartment.

At that point she had already abandoned the name Margarita because it was very boring and sounded like the name of an elderly woman according to Emma (her girlfriend at the time), and started to call herself Maggie. At least it was easier not remembering how disgusted her father sounded saying her birth name when he kicked her out. 

It still hurt a little to remember her mother calling her “mi beautiful niña” while she stroked her hair to make her sleep, but little by little she was cured of this pain.

At twenty-three she had been dating Emily for two years. Her relationship with Emma lasted less than a year because of constant fights and horrible words exchanged. Both had been responsible for the break up, but neither admitted it.  
After Emma she still had two more girlfriends before Emily, relationships that also did not last for even a year.

Maggie had realized that she had a pattern of running away from commitment but she didn't care much, she thought it was just the result of her trauma with relationships.

At twenty-six she did something she never thought she would do.  
Emily talked a lot about marriage and seemed very excited about planning their future together. Maggie pretended to be excited, but with each plan a terrible feeling took over. Emily wanted children, she didn't. She was afraid to raise her kids as her parents did to her.  
Emily wanted a huge house to get an absurd amount of animals, Maggie wanted to live in a small, quiet place.

And thinking about all the expectations practically thrown at her against her will, Maggie did something she would regret for the rest of her life.

She cheated on Emily.  
With a woman he has never seen in her life, a random woman on a random drunken night. She lost a five-year relationship out of fear of commitment.

She realized there that she was no longer the twelve-year-old Margarita Rodas who thought several times before doing something. She became Maggie Sawyer, who made stupid mistakes while drunk in a random bar. She didn't know if she liked this new version.

Completely terrified, the next day she told Emily.  
The reaction was as expected:  
Objects were thrown everywhere, screams and horrible words were heard throughout the building.  
Even phrases that reminded her of the helpless and broken little Margarita being kicked by her parents.

And after that day, she again left a relationship and decided that she would live her life just for herself. She wanted time to discover herself without anyone setting expectations that she didn't even know she would ever be able to meet.

She finally became a detective and moved to National City for a new life.

The Maggie who thought about everything gradually came back, and the longer she was alone, the more she thought about each step and each action she would take. She shut herself down again for everything and everyone and sank headlong into work. After all, her profession required great caution.

At twenty-eight she had already been promoted to the science division and decided that she was much better off without a relationship. She decided that it was not made for that and that it was much easier to focus on her professional life, because at least in this area she was successful.

However, that changed a little when she became involved with a woman at her favorite bar in National City. The place was full of aliens and made her feel a little safer and more included.

The woman's name was Stella and she looked friendly, sweet and incredible. And then again she decided to try and embarked on a new relationship.

But this was not like the others, little by little Stella was destroying her self-esteem and making her feel like she had never felt before. Words spoken without thinking and violent actions gradually became frequent without Maggie noticing, until they became normal in their routine. She no longer frequented the Dive Bar because according to her girlfriend she had already "been involved with many women in that place" and she preferred not to look at so many people who have already touched her Maggie.

She stopped being successful in her missions and stopped believing in herself. According to Stella she should quit her job and focus on their relationship, and she has thought about doing it many times thinking it would be the best.

The words became cups and plates flying towards her, once a glass cup hitting her in the head and causing her to spend three days in the hospital and leave an ugly scar on her head. She looked at it and felt pain, repudiation. But she wasn't sure she wanted to get rid of that relationship, after all Stella was the only person who would love her. She was the only person who wanted her.

These events became routine until at thirty she met Alex.

Alex Danvers, the snobbish fed woman who accepted no opinion other than hers. They started off by fighting over silly reasons, but Maggie admitted that this was a beautiful woman, perhaps one of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Gradually she and Alex developed a friendship, and gradually she realized that perhaps the woman was looking at her differently. She noticed the way that Alex's gaze rested only a little more on herself, she clearly perceived the way she looked nervous and stammered when she got a little closer than necessary.

However, she pretended that she didn't notice, and forced her mind to forget that and focus on her “perfect” relationship that she already had in hand.

Slowly the fights gave way to peaceful and fun conversations, and when they least realized Alex and Maggie were already friends.

The conversations gave way to unintended flirtations, and she realized that maybe Alex liked her a little more than she would have admitted.  
While the friendship with Alex resulted in information from the DEO that was extremely useful in solving almost impossible cases, her life at home was getting worse and worse. Stella felt jealous every time she talked to Alex.

She again did what promised she would never do again, and this time it was the frame with the only picture Maggie still had of her family. It was a photo that was in her pocket the day she left, and even though the pain had subsided over time, she still missed her parents and so she placed the frame on her nightstand.

The said frame hit her in the face. The glass broke against her skin, causing several small, painful cuts and a big one that sliced her cheek open. As blood dripped from her face, she finally realized that all that time she had been living in an extremely toxic and abusive relationship.

And then, when she left the hospital with another scar caused by Stella, she finally left.  
She ordered Maggie to leave immediately when discovered she wanted to break up with her, and said things that caused the little self-esteem she had earned in previous years again to be gone.

She moved to a rented apartment and isolated herself from virtually everyone. She went to work and ignored questions about the source of her newest and most terrible scar.

Her conversations with Alex no longer took place, and her only company was her plants which she took care of with the greatest care and affection. That was her distraction, if it weren't for that she would probably be at six feet under. She developed a deep depression and several times thought about ending it all.

Probably she was the actual problem. Maybe Emily's words were right, maybe she deserved those objects thrown by Stella. Maybe she was always wrong, maybe the abusive person was her from the start.

And with these thoughts she isolated herself and even stopped working. No one else saw her until Alex worried and went to her.

She said that some conversations with her made her realize things that she never thought about herself, and that Maggie helped her to discover herself as a lesbian. It was no surprise to her, however when she saw the happiness on Alex's face she smiled for the first time in weeks and couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug.

—Thank you, thank you so much. — Alex whispered in her ear, curling up in her arms and bending down to rest her head on the smaller womans shoulder.

Maggie said nothing more, just pressed her closer. That hug definitely came at a good time. Alex had no idea how necessary that contact was.

At thirty-one she was still recovering from the trauma she had experienced with Stella, and again she was that confident woman she once was, but still very cautious about her friendships and relationships. She thought again and again before doing anything, even if she wanted to.

And so, when Alex finally admitted her feelings and kissed her for the first time, she rejected her. She responded to her feelings, but pretended not to exactly because she felt scared and hesitant.

Alex had come out less than a year ago, and Maggie thought several times before deciding that she would probably have her heart broken again. Alex was too inexperienced to want something serious and stable with her.  
So she decided that would reject her to protect herself from further pain. Maybe it was a kind of selfish thought, but Maggie really didn't know if she could bear to suffer from another traumatic heartbreak.

She drifted away from Maggie and the almost daily visits to the Dive Bar together became scarce, until they stopped happening permanently. They stopped talking for almost six months until the mission with the DEO.  
Maggie was hit by a laser shot in the shoulder, and when she thought her life was passing before her eyes such pain: she saw Alex.

She saw Alex smiling and making stupid and completely not funny jokes, she saw Alex hugging her and finally pulling her up to kiss her. And she realized that this time she could trust again. That only perhaps she would have mercy on her still wounded soul. Maybe she could give a chance to love, maybe she could be happy once and for all.

So after spending a few hours being cared for in the DEO and finally being released to go home, she quickly changed clothes and started off towards Alex's apartment.  
And again she allowed herself to have courage. Maggie had the courage to knock on the door and say everything that came to her mind, she had the courage to pull Alex and take her lips against hers. She allowed herself to try again without the insistent fear of making mistakes.

And two years later, at thirty-three, she felt like this was really the best leap of courage in her life. She had never been so in love in her life, and her relationship with Alex as fiancees looked and felt better and better each passing day. She was not afraid of the commitment and even had ideas for the wedding. They were already aware of the guests and had already chosen most of the decorations and even the dresses.

Things seemed incredible and sometimes Maggie found herself scared to lose such perfection. Alex was perfectly understanding of her traumas, and knew exactly what and when she needed something. She knew when to leave her alone and make room and she also knew when she needed to be held until she forgot all the pain that haunted her.

Until the first fights started.

At the party she had made a point of organizing to finally announce the wedding date, Alex insisted that Maggie invite her parents. She insisted that maybe they missed her, that maybe they were sorry for the way they treated her, but Maggie relented and accepted after much reluctance.

She didn't want to argue, and she didn't want Alex to discover the full story either. She didn't know the way her father treated her, she didn't know all the horrible things he said. So she just ignored it and made the dumbest call she could make.

She called her father, he answered and as soon as he heard her voice saying “Soy yo papá, Margarita" he replied “I have no children” and hung up. That simple. He no longer even recognized her as a daughter.

That night Alex begged for her forgiveness and hugged her until the initial shock was over and she finally allowed herself to cry. Even after so long listening to his voice hurt. His tone seemed heavier, lower, colder, perhaps due to age. And she found herself thinking about how they could be.

Was her mother okay? Was she being treated well by Oscar? Did they have enough money to live comfortably?

She spent weeks shaken by the frustrated conversation, while Alex seemed to distance herself more and more. At first she forced herself to believe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but with each passing day she was more certain that something was wrong.

Until one night she heard her fiancee's muffled sobs in an attempt not to wake her up. Not knowing exactly what to do, she decided she would confront Alex the next day and forced herself to sleep listening to the painful sounds escaping her lips.

The next day while they took advantage of their aligned work breaks to decide the last details of the wedding, Maggie decided that she would confront her about the events of the previous day.

And again, she felt the world collapse on her shoulders. Alex, like Emily years ago, wanted children. She wanted to be a mother, and she said that since she was a young girl was the biggest dream of her life.

Maggie knew at that moment that the perfect relationship with Alex would not last as long as she wished.

She didn't want to be a mother. She was afraid of how a terrible parent she could be. She was afraid of traumatizing a child just as she was traumatized by her parents.

And then weeks later, less than a week before their wedding date, Alex gave up everything. Her excuse was that their dreams did not align and that maybe they needed to have talked more before taking such an important step in their relationship. But Maggie couldn't help but point out that it was Alex who had the idea of making such an early proposal. 

And then, after that day again she was broken. Once again, she would need to put her own pieces together and rise as she had done more than once.

That’s what you deserve for allowing yourself to fall in love. That’s what you deserve for thinking it would be different with her, Maggie thought.

“You shouldn't have opened up again, you shouldn't have allowed yourself to trust again. I should have followed my intuition and not stayed with her. You should know that you would never be happy.

You should know that someone like Maggie Sawyer is just another person who will never be happy.” Maggie tortured herself with these thoughts. 

Maybe she really wasn’t fit for happiness. Maybe she just should stop trying. Maybe she just should end it all. 

— Kara, what's going on with her? — Alex shouted at her sister, approaching her wife slowly. Maggie was standing while staring at the big empty nothing. Her eyes seemed unfocused and she seemed to have her mind on another Universe.

— I don't know, I ... She thought it was normal Kryptonite and jumped in front of me. And… And I don’t know what’s gotten into her! — Kara exclaimed, holding her sister so she wouldn't touch Maggie. They still didn't know what she had been hit with, and it might not be a good idea to touch her.

— Let me go, she needs me! — Alex exclaimed, forcing her arms against the Kryptonian's firm grip.

Kara was going to protest, but when she saw the tears that started streaming down Maggie's face while still standing she gave up and released her sister carefully, allowing her to go to be at her wife’s side. 

— Mags, it's me. It's okay, babe. You are here with me. You’re safe. — Alex gently put her hand on Maggie's shoulder, stroking carefully and moving closer to touch the scar on her face.

— Come back, I don't know what's going on but I need you to come back to us. — Her voice trailed off as she slowly came closer to hug Maggie. It was strange to hug her without feeling her arms around her body. It was strange not to have Maggie’s head instantly against her shoulder. It was strange not to feel her smile hidden against her skin.

When she saw that what she was doing did not make Maggie move or at least focus her vision somewhere beyond nowhere, Alex replaced her wife's body with hers in the chair and pulled her to sit on her lap with extreme delicacy.

That way she can press her body as close as possible to Maggie’s. She knew that that kind of contact comforted Maggie when she was feeling down.

— Silvery Kryponite! The same that was used on Clark when we fought. The goal was to make me paranoid, but it ended up hitting Maggie. — Kara exclaimed, startling Alex with the sudden woosh as she appeared.

— But does this only have effects on Kryptonians? — She stated, however in a questioning tone. Her gaze never left Maggie's.

— Not exactly. The effect was probably different than it would be on me, but... There's no way of knowing. — She said in a disappointed tone, seeing how desperate Alex looked.

Hours later Maggie had been taken to the DEO med bay, but was still in the same condition as when she was found. At times she moved a little, murmured something incoherent or some tears slid down her face.

Alex was already physically exhausted from waiting for a reaction, but continued to hug her and whisper how much she loved her.

At that point J’onn had already managed to access her mind and realized that she was trapped in a kind of nightmare, reliving all of her most painful and traumatic memories in a loop. However, none of them had any idea what to do to help her. What was left for them to do was wait while Maggie suffered. And that was somehow destroying Alex, because possibly she was also the protagonist of parts of that nightmare.

— I love you. I love you forever and I’m so sorry I caused you pain at some point. I’m sorry. — Alex whispered and hugged her tighter, kissing her cheek repeatedly.

And almost one hour later, after much crying and tension, Maggie finally came to.  
She looked exhausted both physically and mentally, her skin was pale and the dark circles covering her eyes were more apparent than ever.

She didn't speak to anyone and answered questions by nodding and denying, but even in her silent state she refused to let Alex leave her side. Alex felt her heart break because deep down she knew that her wife was frightened by the memory of being left by her.

— Look who came to see mama! — Kara smiled, slowly opening the door with Jamie holding her hand and little Jaime in her lap a few minutes after Maggie finally came around.

Jamie was excited to see them and finally talk to her mama, while the little boy looked a little sleepy rubbing his eyes and yawning. But when he saw his mother, he quickly got excited again. 

— Ma! — Jaime almost shouted, opening and closing his little fists towards the woman he loved most in the world.

Both he and Jamie were more attached to Maggie, although they were still very close to Alex and very affectionate with her too.

— Hi, amores! — Maggie spoke for the first time, opening a huge smile and showing her two dimples identical to those of the two children. Although the two were born to Alex, both were the perfect copy of their other mother. From dimples to dark hair.

Kara carefully placed Jaime sitting on his mama’s lap and helped Jamie up onto the bed, just giving her a boost without her noticing.

— We mished you today. — The little girl of only three years old mumbled with a small pout, hugging Maggie tightly and kissing her scarred cheek.

— I missed you too, mi amor. At least we’re together now, right? — Maggie stated, hugging the two children closer to her while her smile for no time seemed to falter.

With a heart full of happiness and peace at seeing her wife's happiness, Alex stared at her sister while mouthing “thank you”, knowing that she would understand perfectly. The Kryptonian just nodded with a huge smile on her face and sat in the armchair beside the bed where the little family was.

They laughed and talked, and Maggie gradually got happier and more excited by playing with her two little kiddos and exchanging caresses with her wife.

All the adults knew it would be difficult to forget that moment, and that she would probably have terrible nightmares from reliving so many bad experiences at the same time, but Maggie was also sure that if she had her family with her, everything would be easier to overcome and move on as she has done so many times.

— I love you. — Maggie whispered against Jaime's dark hair as he snored softly clinging to her like a small koala. Jamie also slept hugging her tightly as if not wanting to let go.

— We love you, too. And I can tell for everyone that we will always be here for whatever you need. You are not alone anymore. Please never forget it. — Alex finally kissed her, and while their lips touched Maggie could only think one thing:

"My home is here, with these people."

Her place was in Alex's arms.  
Her place was in Jaime's messy kisses.  
Her place was in Jamie's shy smile.  
And even arguing with Kara just to remember the old days.  
Her place was with those people.

And as long as she was with them, she knew she could just trust and allow herself to feel every emotion.

It was going to be difficult, but she knew that even with all her trauma, everything would be fine.  
Because she was important, and loved. She was loved by so many people, and loved them too.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I really thought is was a good ideia naming the boy Jaime, since is kind of a latino name and most of the americans pronounce it as "Jay-mee", like Jamie, instead of "Hay-mee". I just thought it would be funny people thinking both kids have the same name with different writing.


End file.
